Silent whisperer
by BoudahMIM
Summary: Harry's dreams aren't his own, a new student seems to know Malfoy disturbingly well, Draco's hidding the truth about himself (involves a curse) long story to come...
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is my first fanfic and the first chapter isn't the best…but don't worry as soon as Draco arrives, and Masko (new character) it'll get better…watch out for bad humour! Enjoy!

He was standing over emptiness…just hanging there over a stone wall and staring down as the scenery unravelled before his eyes.

A long way from the ground; down there were forests, mountains, lakes, hills, fields; and further on were windmills and what appeared to be a city. Its vague outlines stood out over the bright reflections of the lake it over hanged...

He screwed up his eyes against the blinding light and looked on. The welling up sense of urgency was causing his muscles to tense under the hot furnace.

He could feel the heat rising from deep down below, even at this height…but he didn't care…He HAD to see, had to know…he'd waited for so long…

Suddenly he felt someone grab his wrist.

He spun around but the very second he did everything fell apart, like a thousand leaves of crystal falling off a centenary oak to reveal a different scenery. He just had time to glimpse the smile of a young girl before the decor had dissolved into a wall of darkness.

Cold. So cold. So dark. He couldn't see anything; his eyes were closed, secure behind his eyelids, protected from the light. He wasn't moving. Would death feel that way? Cold and empty?

Someone was talking. He knew, but couldn't hear it…just a dim, choked sound reached past his veil of defences, like a drop of light past his eyelids. But he retreated to the darkness and silence.

Until he felt a cold hand touch his cheek…

"Leave me alone!"

He could hear his voice echoing through his bones as he struggled against the invisible presence, drawing away along the cold wall, willing it away. "It was your fault, it was all your fault…"he whispered.

"Go away! I hate you!"

Harry was suddenly awake.

He couldn't exactly tell when his eyes had opened but they obviously now were, and Harry Potter could feel every nerve in him vibrating.

He slowly sat up, watching for any after effect of the dream. His lightning-bolt scar wasn't burning, and his heart beat was regular…he wasn't in sweat either, so it mustn't have been a nightmare...

But then again, Harry though, sometimes my 'nightmares' weren't what you'd expect…

He could only too well recall the time when he'd dreamt a three headed monster was devouring him and had woken up feeling perfectly fresh…and only two days later he had dreamed he was skipping through a field of tulips and had woken up screaming and thrashing…ooooh he shuddered at the thought…

Hedwig tooted questioningly…

"You're right… I am getting off the subject…" he admitted with a half smile. The snowy owl looked at him blankly…

"Oh…you were talking to yourself, hu? That makes two of us…"

She turned around in her cage to face the wall…

"Fine. Be like that. Owls have no sense of humour anyway…"

_That wasn't humour you prat,_ said a little voice in his head.

He smiled weakly at this… Even his own mind seemed to judge him…

The holidays had begun hardly a week ago, and in a normal occasion Harry would have been hungrily scanning the skies for any owls that could have been sent from anyone from the wizarding world… but now he couldn't have cared less… He felt so disconnected from the events that had happened at the end of his 5th year that he wasn't even aware of his present surroundings anymore.

Staying at the Dursleys' at least kept away the questions, the memory and the looks of pity. If anything, going to Grimault's place was only a promise of all these things, and the idea didn't thrill Harry. He knew he would soon have to get back to the wizarding world and put on a face of appearance to avoid the awkward looks from his friends and the very thought exhausted him…

To prevent mistakes like the one, terrible and atrociously stupid, he'd made with Sirius he made sure he concentrated every night on what little things he'd understood from professor Snape's occlumency classes… He hadn't had a single dream yet so this one seemed out of place. (Well unless you counted the dream in which professor McGonagall was taking part in a rodeo contest over the fires of Mount Doom but he doubted very much that it was relevant…)

So what was this about? He though. He could vaguely remember being really hot…then really cold, God he had been so cold! …and shouting at someone. And then wasn't there this girl?

He frowned…the girl had been smiling…and she had been really young, 6, 7 maybe? And the way she'd smiled! Like it was her last smile. And in a way it had been, he remembered…the world had fallen apart after that…

He suddenly felt embarrassed…this hadn't been _his_ dream, he realised. It had been the other person's, the one who'd screamed that he wanted to be left alone.

Harry suddenly had the awkward feeling that he'd eavesdropped on something private…of course it hadn't been the first time but this time he had neither realised nor controlled it…and he didn't know who he'd eavesdropped on… the voice had sounded really alien…

"_Sigh…"_

He'd have a word with his friends about it as soon as he saw them. They'd said they'd pick him up in 3 days to take him to the Black house so there was no need to write to them. If only he could ask Sirius about it…It still felt to him as if he'd just gone away for a while, sometimes…and some other times it felt like the world had ended again… _the world ending hu? _Maybe that girl had died…maybe…

Having no means to tell the time he just decided to just go to sleep.

He spread out under the sheets, concentrated a bit to avoid mind invasion and allowed sleep to ease him from existence for a few more hours…

He, like the rest of the inhabitants of Privet Drive, was unaware of the shadow that silently made its way through the gardens until it reached number 12 and came to a halt…

Well that's all folks.

I'm not gonna do like most authors and beg for reviews. They have to come from the heart, like gifts.

See you soon!


	2. Marauder's WEB

Hi! Ok sorry if i took so long to put up the second chapter...but then again hardly anybody's read this yet so there's no one to be mad at me... Ok so here is the next part in which the point of view is Hermione's. Ok, emm, Hermione is my most uncertain character... I love seeing people write on her but I can't so don't be mad at me... Again, this is a chapter where nothing about Draco happen...but don't worry he'll come next chapter... he IS my favourite character after all... sorry for the long start but that's just the way I write...enjoy!

"_Vile spawn of worthlessness! Monstrosity! Freak! Dirt at my feet! Abomination!"_

Mmmmh… Hermione raised her nose from _Wizarding theories on the muggle laws of the Universe _and smiled at the look of "not again" on Ginny's face. "That'll be Harry!"

She got up eagerly and tossed a bookmark in between the pages of the thick volume before setting it on her bedside table for later _amusement. _She was closely followed by Ginny who grumbled something about "unpleasant doorbell" before closing the door behind her.

As they got closer to the bottom corridor Mrs Black's shrieks got louder and louder and Hermione could hear Tonks shrieking back at it…

Mrs Weasley rushed past bellowing "Fred! I told you NOT to go through this corridor!..." as she turned around a corner, leaving a trail of white dust as she went…

"But Mom! Fred's upstairs!" Ron's voice went up from somewhere on the right…

"No he's NOT!" Ginny shouted in no direction in particular…"He's in the BASEMENT!"

"No I'm NOT!" a voice came from some other distant part of the house…

"What's going ON!" came a new voice from one of the rooms upstairs.

"Harry's here" shouted Tonks.

"OH will everybody just STOP SHOUTING for heaven's sake!" Hermione billowed.

This was followed by a few instants of ringing silence before…"'Mione where ARE you!" Ron's voice came from closer.

"Dear Lord!" she mumbled to herself as Ginny howled back "OVER HERE!"

The ginger haired girl burst into a grin at her friend's expression. "15 years of living at the Borrow and you kinda develop the "survival of the loudest" ability…"she explained, as Ron came round the corner followed by a rather traumatised looking Harry…

After a heart breaking, tear summoning and breathtaking experience of "long time no see" (even if it'd only been a bit more than a week), and many sobs, hugs and kisses…ok that's a lie, they were going to get there until a tremendous explosion shook the house, causing Harry's eyes to widen in yet again another shock and Hermione to groan in frustration…

"As owner of this house, Harry's voice was weak, and diminished by Molly Weasley's rushing past in yet another cloud of white dust screaming FRED at the top of her voice…

I demand to know exactly what is it that you're doing to my place!"

Ignoring the identical grins on Ron and Ginny's faces Hermione pulled her best friend in a tight embrace, relieved that their reunion wasn't as bad as last year's when he'd shouted at them for not revealing to him their whereabouts at the order. "Oh Harry it's good to see you!"

_Thank God!_ She was thinking. She would have thought that a week at the Dursley's on top of everything that had happened at the end of their 5th year would have finished off his fragile mood. _Or maybe he is taking it a lot harder than he appears to be in which case he's faking the fake crankiness…or he's really cranky but pretending it to be fake to not worry us. Or maybe he feels despair and he's pretending to be a happy person pretending to be cranky and the whole thing is making him really cranky so to not show it too much he's pretending to be fakely cranky to put us of the track…Oh Harry don't throw away your sanity like that! _She prayed silently

"No, you will NOT change the subject by distracting me! I demand to know the truth at once!"…he was smiling now" I'll be strong I promise" he added with a childish voice.

Hermione felt torn between the urge to hug him again for being such an idiot and the urge to burst out laughing. She decided to choose the second option.

_If I keep acting over sentimental about the whole Sirius deal he'll know the difference and won't want me to act different…_

Ron was shaking with silent laughter when he pulled his 2 friends towards the stairs

"Ok, let's get some breakfast and we can fill you in"

_20 minutes later_

"Hum…where are we going? Isn't my room downstairs?"

_Flash back_

"_So there's a hole in one of the second stairs room?"_

"_Yup!" Ginny was ecstatic._

"_And that's a…good thing"? Harry had a look on his face that suggested he hadn't understood a joke and didn't know whether to laugh and pretend, or to gape and say whaaa?_

_Ron was smiling 'the Goyle smile' and had a dreamy expression "The look on mum's face when they told her it was because of…what's it called again?"_

"_Who's they"_

"_Fred and George" put in Hermione "and they said it was a mini black hole"_

_She noticed Harry raise an eyebrow "black hole?"_

"_Well it's probable enough!" exclaimed Fred from the door. _

_Ginny scoffed "sure! And I have a third breast down my back!" _

_Even Hermione stared._

"_cross that, I'll change it to 'I'm the goddess of war and my mission in life is to give birth to a litter of 33 half kittens on the 31st of February during a chocolate buttons storm,' just to be on the safe side…"_

"_Fred and George spilt one of their latest inventions on the carpet and the floor dissolved" _

"_Hermione don't tell him that!" Fred sounded scandalised" you're pushing a potential client away!" "Hiya Harry!" he added a lot louder "How you doin' mate? Wait, don't answer that! The best way to avoid a negative answer is to avoid the answer!"_

"_Sure! Let's all go and positively smash the house!" If Fred had spotted the sarcasm he'd chosen to avoid it…_

"_Ginny my man! ...well…girl! That's the spirit!"_

_Hermione noticed Harry had finished his plate and took the opportunity to drag him off without Ginny following them. They really needed to talk about that thing…_

"_We'll take Harry to his room!" She called out from the door._

" _If you want a job, ask anytime! I'll just send a quick message to George, he's in Australia for a deal right now, and you can start straight away. Don't tell mum though…she'd accuse us of corrupting you or something…" was the last thing they heard of the jubilant twin before closing the door._

_End of Flashback_

Hermione had been careful not to say much but she could feel Ron getting more and more exited as he'd FINALLY understood where they were heading to… She could tell because his right ear was turning red. There was a certain code to Ron's expression: Right ear meant exited, left ear meant tired, tip of both ears meant shy/embarrassed, and the whole ears meant angry.

Of course he also looked as if he was going to burst any minute so she made sure to give him a warning look.

"We're errr…going to the attic. You know… for a bit of peace and quiet!" he said in an abnormally loud voice.

"Sigh" he really was as bad a liar as he was a potions' maker… uh-oh… Harry seemed to have figured out something… Before he could utter it she quickly interrupted: "That way we can get started on that transfiguration essay… You know…the one about _animagus _revision and _the 4 _entities of the procedure!" she made sure to give him meaningful glances… It worked. Harry nodded and they quickened their pace.

The door had no sooner slammed shut that their green eyed friend spun around. "What's going on?"

Ron burst: "Oh! We found that thing… you so have to look at it mate! It's like a miracle we even found it! It's the coolest thing! And it was so well hidden! It's…"

At that point he was interrupted… Hermione could think of no better way to shut him up so she tripped him…or more like kicked his feet sideways hard enough to send him crashing to the floor…and he laid there, KO.

Ignoring Harry's terrorised expression she checked the pipes, windows, and a small crack on the floor behind a sofa…

"Have you lost your keys?" she glanced at Harry, unsure if it was irony or not. He was staring at her curiously, while Ron, back on his feet, was rubbing his elbow.

"Remember extendable ears?" with a move that would make any seeker impressed she grabbed the small ear that was poking out of the crack before it could crawl away… To her friends' further astonishment she shouted in it at the top of her voice: "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" then stuffed it back through the hole and placed a dirty cloth into it… "They're everywhere!" She declared. Ignoring their astonished faces, she turned to Ron "The cost is clear, you can go on babbling…"

"No thanks. You do it. Some bloody brute smashed me down and it hurts when I speak." And then more quietly "besides, you might turn violent again…"

Herm could repress a smile at that. Eyes rolling she took out something from her jeans pocket. "We found this". She paused a second, then passed it to Harry.

From the way he frowned she could tell what he was thinking. It looked remarkably like the Marauder's map. It was a rather large piece of plain parchment. But there was something that made it different to the map… There was a certain strangeness in the air closely surrounding it… Like imperceptible electricity… Or invisible light… something she couldn't quite grasp and it worried her. She hated objects she could understand.

Harry, however, looked entranced. His fingers were running over the surface of the paper and he was starring hard at it. "What is it?" His voice was like a breath of air, a dreamy murmur.

"It's kinda like the map… except you don't need a password… It sort of decides if it wants to help you…it's…"she hated having to say this"…odd…"

"And COOL!" Ron obviously couldn't hold it in any longer. "The Marauders made it! We've tried experiencing with it…well Herm tried…she won't let me near it…"

"What does it do?" Harry wasn't taking his eyes off it.

"Try it! Take your wand and say the name of a book…any book!" he added.

"errr…The standard book of spells grade 5?" Words appeared across the paper, rather like they did on the map.

Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and prongs are proud to present you with their latest creation, THE MARAUDER'S WEB, and would like to be informed of their questioner's identity before revealing their secrets.

Ron was leaning from one foot to another in excitement, but Harry's face was mixed between surprise and awe, and something else that seemed to never leave him now... something that made Hermione's heart tremble every time she noticed it. She really hated things she couldn't define, and feared for her friends who were so often exposed to them.

"What are your intentions?"

Harry had obviously told the Web his identity and it had moved on to his next question. It rather sounded like a protecting mother…

"Don't lie!" she warned her friend "it knows when you do somehow…"

"Errr… I wanna check out this errr WEB… before using it seriously…"

There was a pause and then a line appeared saying: _346 possibilities were found for your request, 12 of which are the exact expression you have used._ And the page filled with 12 Standard book of spells grade 5 written by different authors, as well as the printing year. On the bottom left was a small box that said P1/52, and on the bottom left was a small arrow that Hermione knew to mean _next page._

Ron: "Isn't it bloody wicked! It's got everything! Everything ever written! And you just tap it and say which edition you want or what page you want…Imagine! No more carrying heavy potions books around no more… No more risking our lives raiding the restricted section…you can just do it sitting around drinking milkshake!"

"Whatever you do DON'T lend it to Ron." Ron glared.

Harry finally lifted his head and Hermione wasn't really surprised to see his eyes shining with excitement behind his glasses. "Why not?"

Ron: "just cuz I _suggested_ to check out Snape's old diary…"

Hermione snapped back at once:" You didn't _just suggest_ Ronald Weasley! I saw you try it!"

"Well there wasn't anything was there? The git must have blocked it with spells or something…or he never had one…"

Hermione felt a familiar rage building up inside her… it had become stronger and stronger each year… she remembered only too well the time she had slapped Draco Malfoy… It seemed with each new year that she wanted to let it go, to scream, to fight, to change radically and go wild…not be the bookworm she was famous for but become the free powerful witch she felt trapped inside her. How easy it would be to hit Ron in the face and tell him to grow up. How delightful it would feel to… But no. Harry was looking at her in that inquisitive way. If Ron could not be the sensitive one of the group she would have to be for Harry's sake. For him she wouldn't loose her temper, for him she will remain calm until he doesn't need her to be. She forced her voice to sound calm when she spoke…

"Harry… I know it's yours and I can't say anything against what you plan to do with it… but please. You really shouldn't go and use it for stupid things…you should tell Dumbledore about it…it could be dreadfully useful to the order…just think…"

"Tell Dumbledore?" exclaimed Ron," But he'll put wards on all the books! He'll probably take it from Harry!…you've got to be kidding Mione…"

_No I'm NOT kidding thicko! _She thought. She tried again…

"Harry…"

"Where did you find it?" Asked Harry suddenly." You said it was a miracle that you found it…"he added turning to Ron.

"Yeah! We were looking around for pain… you know… so we'd have the original colour for the ceiling…and I kinda fell… tripped on a piece of floor somewhere around here" he waved" and I fell into that box over there. And there were like old clothes and stuff…so I didn't hurt myself…but see, it was coming out of one of the cloaks…not even a pocket but it'd been hidden in between two layers of material and the edge of it was un-stitched because it was so old… and there it was…" he concluded." It's like taken up a muggle idea you know! That thing on copumtres? Or is it cumpunters? There's this thing called the web on it isn't there?"

Hermione's eyes were closed in annoyance. Not only had Harry evaded a subject of the utmost importance, but he'd changed it to listen to Ron babbling like a three year old.

Ron was her best friend and she adored him… but it was more a love for children than a love for a friend that she had towards him… even Ginny was more mature… hanging with Ron was like babysitting. And it was getting on her nerves more every day; and the worst thing was…Harry encouraged it! He seemed to be needing Ron to be so…Ron. And he listened to him before he listened to her!

"Harry… think how important that thing could be now that we're at war!" her voice was pressing.

"Hu?...hey! How does it know whether to trust you or not? Say… does it have every book? Even the latest quiddich stuff?"

_And off they are_, she thought. _Now I'll never be able to talk to Harry…_

She quietly exited the warm shade of the attic leaving the two to discuss their favourite subject: sport.

That's all for now. Next chapter will be one of my favourite... I dreamt it so it has to have some value...

Review if you like... see ya

Boudah


End file.
